muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deena
Humphrey Deena looks nothing like Humphrey, even without features. Why is that info there? --Edward Rankin (talk) 21:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) image Are we sure that new picture is Deena? This and this came from Karen Prell's site, but there are clear differences. I don't know how long the character was around, but I don't think it was long enough for her looks to have evolved any. The new picture looks to be the same puppet discussed at Name That Puppet. I don't know enough to determine whether they're all supposed to be the same character or not. — Scott (talk) 04:44, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't realize it was a question. Personally, I think it's the same chick. The hair is slightly different, but the pic from Prell's site looks like a behind the scenes type promo shot, rather than a still from the show. Except for the hair, it's the same eyes and the same fur. I think the idea that there were two short-lived pink furry monster girls who appeared in the same season is not that plausible. -- Danny (talk) 05:02, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't realize that end title card came from the same season as Deena. The first behind-the-scenes-looking pic could be an early version, but look at the photo taken while filming. Her hair is much more orange and her fur much more pink. — Scott (talk) 05:06, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::Hmm. Actually, the title card came from episode 1563, which is Season 12. The article says that Deena and Pearl debuted in Season 13. It's possible that this pic is a sort of proto-Deena -- a tryout character in S.12, and then turned into Deena for S.13. :::I think the fur is the same -- the shade looks a little different because the title card pic is a little darker, and the filming pic is in bright light. I think the reasoning given on "Name That Puppet" is pretty suspect -- Dean says "that's not Deena", with no evidence, and Tony suggests that it's a Kathy Mullen character for no particular reason. :::I guess we don't have enough evidence right now to know for sure. We might as well keep the pictures on this page for now, and when more evidence comes to light, we'll have it all here. -- Danny (talk) 05:36, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I agree. I'm gonna put this in stumping, since the topic has technically been open for almost a year now. — Scott (talk) 05:43, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Just to add to this, Brian added images for Episode 1446, and the "maybe Deena" shows up to hold the CTW sign there too. So if it's not Deena, it seems that it was clearly a major character at the time, or meant to be so. The only print appearance we have for Deena is 1981, which is consistent with her debuting in Season 12 just as much as Season 13 (and incidentally, the source for the latter again seems to be Warrick's Sesame Encyclopedia). So this doesn't prove anything, but I thought I'd toss it in, since at this point, gradual evidence accretion may be the best way to suss this out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:38, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :Here's the first video of Deena I've ever seen. It's pretty clear to me that the puppet shown in the picture with the CTW card and the one pictured with Oscar are one and the same. I guess what we're still stumped on is whether or not she was a later or earlier version of Deena (similar to the puppet variations found in Lulu. Anyway, I don't know if this gets us further along in the mystery, but I at least wanted to post the link to the video, even if it is in Dutch. —Scott (talk) 02:00, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :::I have seen an "interview" (I feel like it was more of an article with quotes by Karen Prell, but it was referred to as an interview) with Karen Prell that states that Karen Prell joined Sesame Street in 1979 and that that was the only season she was on the show, and also mentioend Deena being introduced there, while Karen Prell's website says that Karen Prell performed on the show from 1980-1981, and I guess would mean that Deena was on the show then too. I don't know the web address for the interview (though at the time of the interview I recall that site also including such "interviews" with Jerry Nelson, Dave Goelz, and Fran Brill, if this rings a bell). --Minor muppetz 02:38, 20 March 2007 (UTC)